DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) A broad project objective is to advance understanding of couple-based information in family planning and reproductive health with data from nationally representative surveys in four countries of Sub-Saharan Africa with recent declines in fertility. The major outcomes of interest are: a) contraceptive use among married couples with nonpregnant, nonamenorrheic wives and b) intention to use in the next 12 months among amenorrheic or pregnant couples. The hypothesis is that information collected from the husband contributes significantly to prediction of contraceptive use after wife's variables and her proxy reports about him are included in models. Results will provide useful information for family planning programs and to research involving individual or couple-based family planning data.